


misting up the rearview

by t_hens



Series: reddie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, limo sex, they are both idiots and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Richie is nominated for an Oscar and Eddie came prepared for him to win
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 9
Kudos: 380





	misting up the rearview

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me bc i write phan, i promise, i will have a new fic soon.
> 
> until then, here's more of my current hyper fixation.

Richie was at the Oscars. He had to pinch himself when his agent had called with the news of his nomination because surely he, Richie ‘Trashmouth’ Tozier couldn’t possibly be nominated for an Oscar.

Some asshole at Buzzfeed had written an entire article talking about how the Oscar for Best Comedy was the lowest on the totem pole as far as Oscars went, but Richie couldn’t give two shits about what some 22 year old soul sucker thought. He was nominated for an Oscar.

-

A black limo was sent to his house to pick him up the night of the awards, stocked with booze and as requested, 90’s hip hop was blaring out of the speakers, he and all the Losers fist pumping the entire way there.

Even though he’d invited all the Losers, he’d asked Eddie specifically to be his date, which had resulted in him spluttering and mumbling something about Richie being a sap, but had ultimately agreed, which Richie already figured but was pleased by, none the less.

-

Bill was the first to arrive that night, Audra in tow, and was soon followed by Mike, Ben and Bev. They were all dressed to the nines, all taking turns to hug and congratulate Richie, who had to make several jokes to cover the way it made him want to cry with how loved he felt.

-

Eddie had never been in a limo (Derry was too small and out of the way for events like weddings and proms, so the Losers remaining when their senior prom rolled around—Richie, Eddie, Mike and Ben—had ridden in Ben’s rusting Honda Civic). This meant his eyes were big as quarters when they all slipped into the plush backseats, giving a small gasp of excitement that had Richie wanting to kiss the hell out of him. But he settled for giving his hand a small squeeze and a barely there kiss to the knuckles.

When they pulled up, Richie got out first and helped Eddie out and was directed towards the red carpet where there were rows and rows of photographers waiting. Richie had warned him about the paparazzi that sometimes trailed after him when he went out, but Eddie had assured him it didn’t bother him—he loved Richie and didn’t care who knew it.

Someone was pointing for his friends to go around back, but Richie pulled them all with him and Eddie, refusing to take photos unless everyone was with him. It had earned him an exasperated huff from the redhead in a headset telling him where to go, but there was a photo of the whole group laughing and crowded together that was featured in People magazine that was framed and hanging in their living room, so he didn’t really feel too bad.

-

Richie won. His name was announced and he’d looked around at his friends, dumb founded and confused. Surely it hadn’t been Richie’s name that had been called, but after a second, everyone shouted happily and pushed him towards the stage after Eddie pulled him into a searing but too short kiss, that made Richie stammer through his acceptance speech but fuck it. He had an Oscar and the love of Eddie Kaspbrak - he was the luckiest guy in the world.

-

There had been invitation after invitation given to Richie for after parties, and Richie hadn’t planned on attending any, preferring to go home and maybe see if Eddie wanted to make out on the couch, but after hearing that he’d been invited to a party at Andy Samberg’s, Bev and Bill insisted they go, citing how they all knew that was Richie's comedy crush, which yes they were right, so they loaded in the car and popped a bottle of champagne for the drive.

-

The party was, incredible, of course. He drank and danced with his best friends and the love of his life after winning an award for a comedy he’d written. Of course it was a great night.

None of that compared to Eddie crawling into his lap the second the door closed after dropping everyone off at their hotel.

“Well hello there Mr. Spaghetti. And what do I owe this pleasure?” he huffed out, voice giving away how eager he was to get his hands all over Eddie, though his hands pawing at the tight navy dress pants covering his thighs probably already did.

“I’m so proud of you,” Eddie whispered into his ear, his breath making goosebumps break out across his skin.

There was a smart ass reply on the tip of his tongue but it turned into a groan as Eddie cupped his semi hard cock through his pants. 

“The driver,” Richie panted, already feeling on the edge from the firm press of Eddie's hand and the hickeys being sucked to his neck.

“The partition is up. You’ll just have to be quiet.”

There was a Trashmouth joke to be made, but Richie made the wise decision to capture Eddie in a filthy kiss that made the fire in Richie's belly burn bright.

The kiss was broken when Eddie shuffled back and on to the floor of the limo, kneeling in between Richie's wide spread legs.

“_Fuck_,” Richie keened as his belt was undone by Eddie’s nimble fingers.

“Yes, but you’ll have to be patient.” 

Eddie _winked_ at him, like the minx he was, and they were both lucky he didn’t blow his load right there. 

-

After a few minutes of getting his brains sucked out of his body via his dick, he pulled Eddie back into his lap to kiss him within an inch of his life.

“I have a surprise for you,” Eddie smirked at him, leaning back to tug on his belt and shimmy his pants down so he could reach behind himself and pull out a flared black butt plug that was still shiny with lube.

“I made sure I was nice and stretched for you.”

Richie's brain was melting out of his ears and he had to shake himself out of what was surely the best wet dream he’d ever had so he could shove his tongue down Eddie’s throat and reach behind to press against his stretched hole.

“I can’t believe you wore a plug, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Eddie was focused on spreading the lube from the travel sized bottle that he’d apparently had on him all night, which made him shiver extra hard as Eddie lowered himself down until he was sitting on Richie's lap.

“I did lots of research, I wanted to make sure it was hygienic and could be easily clea- _uh, uh_.”

His words were cut off by Richie thrusting up into him, so insanely turned on over Eddie doing something as simple as talking about cleaning a butt plug. It was just such an _Eddie_ thing to do, it was hard not to be even more turned on.

“Fuck, yeah. God you fuck me so good. My Oscar-winning boyfriend. So fucking proud.”

Eddie’s words made Richie whine, high in his throat and when a hand was pressed over his mouth and he was being hissed at to stay quiet, he could feel his cock twitch inside Eddie.

-

The conversation pretty much halted there. Eddie was focusing on moving his hips in a steady rhythm that made Richie's toes curl, and he focused on at least attempting to hit Eddie’s spot.

The driver knocked on the partition, calling loudly that they would be arriving in about five minutes. Richie's face burned knowing they probably knew exactly what they were doing but Eddie clenched around him and breathed: “You gotta hurry and come,” into Richie’s ear and he was done for. 

He gripped tight on to Eddie’s slim hips and ground up into him, making his own desperate sounds and distantly he could feel Eddie’s come covering his fist that was still jerking, despite how he was seeing spots in his vision as he came into Eddie still quivering hole.

-

They were plastered together still when the car stopped and the driver announced their arrival. Richie patted Eddie’s back and grunted so he would move.

“That was fucking incredible,” he said as he helped Eddie stand and start tucking himself in his pants. 

There was come all over his fancy suit but he honestly couldn’t care less. He’d let Eddie ruin a million of his suits if he wanted.

-

“I love you,” Richie told him later as they curled around each other in bed after a quick clean up and brushing their teeth. (_’Dental hygiene is important for your health, Richie!’_).

“Love you too,” Eddie sighed, tightening the arm he had around Richie’s waist. “I meant what I said; I’m really proud of you.”

The words made his eyes prickle and he knew Eddie knew he was feeling emotional, but he just pressed a kiss to the scruff on Richie’s face and told him to sleep. 

Winning awards was great, but getting bossed around by Eddie for the rest of his life was a much better prize in Richie’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> big shout out to moody for the beta and always encouraging me to write all the reddie smut i have bouncing around my brain.
> 
> you can find this fic on [tumblr](https://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/188951609066/misting-up-the-rearview-reddie)


End file.
